


Snowflakes and Earthquakes

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The love story of Cole Brookstone and Zane Julien, as told through the eyes of the people around them.





	1. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for the fandom and this awesome ship, hope you guys enjoy!

Sensei Wu is the first one to see it and hides his glee for a long, long time.

It starts in the Forest of Tranquility, something that Wu recognizes as a sign of good fortune for this sort of thing. His students are celebrating their success in finding three of the four Golden Weapons, with Kai and Jay dancing merrily to the beat of Cole's drums as the campfire burns steadily through the evening. As the ninja go about their revelries, Wu allows himself to relax and focus on something truly extraordinary that is unfolding right before him.

Cole is bowed over the makeshift _wadaiko_ , tapping his foot as his hands fly across the drum-heads, weaving together fast and heavy rhythms that have Kai and Jay whooping in delight. Beside Cole, Zane is leaning against a tree trunk with his eyes closed and head nodding steadily to the tempo. His face is relaxed in a way Wu has never seen it. In all the time that he has known Zane, the White Ninja has rarely shown much emotion beyond that of an occasional contemplative or curious look. This is certainly a new development.

As Cole plays, he glances over at Zane and visibly pauses. Wu watches in wonder as a small smile blooms on Cole's face, a rare sight in itself. But Zane doesn't see it, still nodding to the music as if he's suspended in another place where nothing but it exists. Something indecipherable shifts Cole's expression. The melody slows and softens, its heated notes sighing and fading into the cool backdrop of the star-shot night. The fire flicks just so and, for a brief moment in time, casts everything into shadows except for the two boys, highlighting the curve of Cole's smile and the gentle lines of Zane's features - and the warm gaze that connects them both. The world stills, holding its breath.

"Hey Cole! What happened to our beat?" Jay cries out.

"Yeah man, you were doing good!" Kai adds.

The image shatters. Cole jerks back as if shocked before thumping unsteadily at the drums, seemingly deaf to the complaints from the dancers. Neither Jay nor Kai seem to see the subtle change in him. The way his dark eyes shine a little brighter. The way the small smile never leaves his face. The way his gaze flits constantly between his _wadaiko_ and Zane, who remains oblivious to being the center of Cole's shy attention.

Well, well. Wu chuckles and pats his beard in amusement. He was not expecting that. While the more cautious and cynical part of him is skeptical about encouraging this as their mentor, the better part of him approves. The world is already filled with enough darkness. A potential bond between Cole and Zane may turn out to be a light in that darkness, something that will propel both ninjas to grow stronger together. 

And who knows? Maybe in the future, he will be able to tease his students about this special moment. That is what a sensei does, after all.


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya watches and learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Enjoy!

Nya pieces it together in twenty-four hours.

It's Zane's night to cook, which is always a cause of excitement for the group. The monastery's main  _washitsu_ is filled with excited chatter at the mouth-watering smells floating through the _shoji_  panels from the kitchen, where Nya hears Zane puttering around and preparing the main course. 

"Mmm," Jay mumbles through a mouthful of fried butter shrimp, "I love when it's Zane's night to cook!"

Across the table, Cole makes an indignant sound of protest. "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night."

Beside Cole, Kai snorts and nabs another piece of prawn tempura. "That's because it glued our mouths shut. Did you really think Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?" 

Jay sniffs and crosses his arms. "Yeah, please don't make that again." 

Nya shares an amused smile with Sensei Wu, who merely chuckles and turns back to his purple potato soup. The _shoji_ panels slide open behind Cole and Kai, drawing everyone's immediate attention. Zane enters the room with a flourish, carrying a silver platter that bears a magnificent roast chicken drizzled with a hot orange glaze, chopped almonds, and surrounded by steamed vegetables. The smell alone - spicy and savory with a touch of sweetness - is enough to make Nya reach for her dinner knife, ready to make a lunge for the chicken first.

Then Zane sets the chicken down on the _chabudai_ , revealing an absolutely gaudy pink apron complete with silk frills and polka dots. Almost at once everyone - even Sensei Wu - breaks down into helpless laughter, prompting confusion from Zane. 

Nya manages to control her giggles as Sensei Wu does damage control - by promptly overturning his bowl of purple potato soup on top of Cole's head, eliciting a loud yelp from the Black Ninja and hysterical laughter from Jay and Kai. 

"There. Now you are brothers," Sensei Wu declares, winking at Zane and returning to his seat.

It's only by sheer luck and coincidental timing that Nya catches the look that passes between Cole and Zane, a look so different and strange that she instinctively straightens up to focus.

It happens in the span of a heartbeat, a wordless exchange that speaks volumes of unknown depth, yet deeper than Nya expects from either boy toward the other. Cole's eyes are narrowed and darker than usual, while Zane's are wide and bright. But they only have eyes for each other, as if everyone and everything else in the room has disappeared. In a sudden flight of fancy, Nya's mind brings up an image of Cole tackling Zane to the wall and - and she banishes the thought immediately, blushing hard. Where did that come from?

With a loud yell, Jay throws a handful of shrimp at Cole, breaking the boy out of his staring. Cole blinks rapidly before turning to Jay with a wild grin. The next few minutes dissolves into a food fight of epic proportions. Nya pairs up with Sensei Wu against the rest of the ninja, giggling as food and the occasional utensil or bowl goes flying through the air.

At some point during the commotion, she spots Zane quietly exiting the room with his shoulders slumped. Guilt rushes painfully up her chest. Zane put a lot of time and effort into making all of them a good dinner, and they were repaying him by wasting most of it. She lowers her plate full of food and takes in the room with rising dismay. Various sauces stain the _chabudai_  and _zabuton_ while bits of seafood and meat lie scattered across the _tatami_  flooring. Large splotches of soup and chunks of vegetables have left greasy marks on the _fusuma_ walls, leaving trails of oil on the cloths. It's going to take hours to clean everything up, and Jay and Kai seem to have no intention of stopping. What have they done?

Nya's eyes jump to Cole and widen. He's looking at where Zane left the room, his thick eyebrows furrowed and hands curled into fists on top of the _chabudai_. He's not as expressive as Jay or Kai or even Nya herself, but she instantly recognizes the emotion on Cole's face because she's feeling the same way now: a deep-rooted guilt as heavy as shame. 

It's an emotion that she becomes familiar with in the next twenty-four hours, as so many things happen that it catches all of them off-guard. There's the Falcon that leads the ninja to Lloyd's treehouse, Cole being put under mind control, rescuing the team from the collapsing treehouse... and coming back to a monastery burned to ashes by the Serpentine.

Nya trembles in the chilly night as the other ninja turn on Zane, slamming blame on him one after the other. Even Cole is raising his voice at the one person she thought he would never raise his voice to. She just can't move her legs, can't do anything to stop them - especially Cole - even though her mind is yelling, "It's not his fault! Stop!"

Sensei Wu intervenes at once, snapping them out of their senses, but then Zane and Shard are gone, and the horror on Cole's face when he realizes this is so devastating that Nya has to look away. 

Cole doesn't speak for the rest of the night. They clean up what remains of the monastery, salvages what they can to construct a simple lean-to. Kai keeps a small fire burning into the long hours but Nya has never felt more cold. The absence of Zane is piercing each person like a well-thrown shuriken in the side.

And Cole stares into the fire for hours, head held low and arms curled around his legs, unresponsive to Nya's tentative attempts at comforting him. She knows he's blaming himself for Zane leaving, even when they all have a share in the act. She's seen Cole sad or upset before, but this level of emotion from him is not something that she knows how to approach. They sit in complete silence save for the crackle of the fire, every person lost in their own thoughts.

But then the morning arrives and so does their Zane, looking for all the world like he hasn't left in the first place, and everything feels right once more. They crowd around him to apologize and listen as he talks about following the Falcon and - of course - making dinner. They break camp and follow Zane, and Nya observes as Cole takes up a position beside the White Ninja for the whole trip. The two bow their heads and talk too low for Nya to hear, but the smiles on both of their faces tell her that things are okay between them again.

Zane leads them to their new home, the Destiny's Bounty, and everyone rushes forward while Zane and Sensei Wu linger behind to speak privately. On board they are met with the smells of freshly baked pies, which Jay jokingly says seals the deal for their headquarters. The sun sets and the stars rise to the sounds of light-hearted laughter as they settle in. When Zane coyly uses his spoon to fling a piece of apple pie at Cole, the other ninja jump right in to start another food fight, now with Sensei Wu making sure none of the food actually hit the floor or walls. 

Nya leans back in her seat, staying out of it for now to peacefully enjoy her peace cobbler, and grins to herself as Zane and Cole share a different look that is no less intense than the one yesterday - but one that this time sparks with excitement and something as sweet as Cole's favorite apple pie.


	3. We'll Bleed and Fight For You, We'll Make it Right For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd thinks, "Cole and Zane would make good parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent scene that doesn't exist in the canon episode, but I like to think that this could have happened off-screen, ya know :'D (Title inspired by "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton Broadway!)
> 
> I also couldn't find what currency Ninjago uses, so I just used the term "marks" to denote monterary value XD

Lloyd turns over again in his bed, trying to find a comfortable spot before giving up entirely, rubbing his eyes. He's been chasing sleep for two hours without a single hint of success. With a groan, he hauls himself out of bed and heads toward the kitchen. Maybe a glass of milk can help.

As he goes out into the hallway, however, faint voices become audible from the living room. Perking up in curiosity, he creeps closer to the entranceway and peers in.

To his surprise, Cole and Zane are sitting close together at the _kotatsu_  in the middle of the room. A computer, calculator, and several newspapers are balanced on top of the _futon_  sheet. They look like they're working on something - Zane is going through the newspapers and writing things down on a white notepad, while Cole is alternating between reading something on the computer and using the calculator. They both look exhausted and Lloyd wonders if they're planning on sleeping anytime tonight. It's quiet for a few seconds before Cole sighs and drops his head into his hands.

"I don't know, Zane. Even if everyone does overtime and double shifts, I don't think we'll have enough by the end of tomorrow." 

Zane frowns. "Taking into consideration that all double shifts and overtime are accounted for, how much more do we need to make it?"

"Two hundred and seventy-four marks," Cole replies, biting his lip. Zane hesitates. Lloyd guesses that he wasn't expecting that big of a number.

"That is considerably more than I previously expected," Zane admits, confirming Lloyd's thoughts. "Perhaps we can ask for an extension until we can get that much money."

Cole shakes his head. "Extensions here have fees of up to one hundred marks. Asking for one now will definitely make it harder for us to make the next rent."

The two fall into an uneasy and tired silence, no doubt thinking of other ways to solve this problem.

Lloyd lowers his eyes in sadness. Here are Cole and Zane working late into the night, trying their best to figure out how to make tomorrow's rent, and it's all because of him. Because he needs a place to train and this is apparently the best option. But Lloyd doesn't see how the first place that the real estate lady showed them, the small one-room on the other side of town, is worse than this big fancy loft. At least there the ninja won't have to work so much because the rent is a lot less, and so they can have more time to actually train him and sleep at night. That makes way more sense to him. 

"Lloyd, why don't you come sit with us?" Zane's voice suddenly breaks through the silence. Lloyd jumps and shrinks under the combined gaze of the Ice and Earth Masters, hoping they're not too mad to find him eavesdropping. But Zane merely smiles and beckons him over, patting the open _zabuton_ between him and Cole. Lloyd slowly takes the seat.

"Um, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to listen in or anything. I just couldn't sleep," he mumbles, looking down at the floor. A hand falls on Lloyd's shoulder and squeezes lightly. He peeks up. Cole doesn't look even remotely mad, his dark green eyes tired but twinkling with warmth.

"It's fine, champ. You weren't doing anything wrong. We've all had our share of sleepless nights."

"I will make you some hot chocolate," Zane says, rising to his feet. "Perhaps that will help you rest easy until morning."

"You don't have to," Lloyd protests, but Zane just shakes his head and goes into the kitchen.

Cole chuckles. "Shh, don't stop him, little man. His hot chocolate is the absolute best. Hey tin can-" he calls toward the kitchen, teasing-"mind making me some too?"

"You are not having trouble sleeping, Cole," Zane calls back dryly, nevertheless exiting the kitchen with two steaming mugs on a tray. He bypasses Cole completely ("Hey!") and sets down the larger mug before Lloyd. He zeroes in on the mug, eyes closing as he breathes in the mix of cinnamon spice, honey, and rich dark chocolate. He looks up to thank Zane and pauses.

It's like a scene from those romantic comedy movies Jay likes to watch when he thinks no one is paying attention. Zane is setting down the other mug of hot chocolate in front of Cole, saying something about too much chocolate ruining Cole's diet and "Did you not tell me to remind you about not eating too many sweets?". The Black Ninja gasps and clutches his chest in mock-horror, replying that his diet is going perfectly well, thank you very much, but "C'mon Zane, I know you love my abs but a little treat here and there won't make them go away, okay?". Zane proceeds to give Cole his infamous "not amused" stare and Cole covers his face with a snort, eyes scrunched up as he laughs. Zane's face softens almost imperceptibly, making him look less tired and more happy than Lloyd's seen him in a while.

It's exactly how the guy looked at the girl in Jay's rom-com movie, and Lloyd tilts his head, considering.

Cole and Zane? _Zane and Cole?_ Have they been together this whole time? No one told him that. He knows that the two are good friends and teammates who've known each other for a long time. Cole loves Zane's cooking and always listens to his advice when they fight bad guys. On the other end, Zane is Cole's regular sparring partner and gets to see his new dance routines before anyone else. When the team isn't busy fighting bad guys or training, Cole and Zane always play chess, meditate, or read together on the deck of the Bounty. They have their own inside jokes, a unique combined fighting style, and even a designated "them" time - usually when Zane has Cole help him make dinner!

Huh. Now that Lloyd thinks more about it, maybe they really are together. If that's the case, that's totally fine by him. They work great as teammates plus they make each other smile when they're both dead tired. Lloyd doesn't know much about romance or relationships, but if they are happy around each other, that's what matters in the end, right? Right.

With this matter firmly understood, Lloyd curls his fingers around the mug and sips the delicious hot drink. Zane returns to his seat beside Lloyd and smiles at him.

"I can tell there is something on your mind. Would you like to share with us?"

Oh yeah. Lloyd sighs and puts down the mug, his stomach starting to churn in anxiety. "I guess... I feel really bad about you guys working so hard just to make sure I get a good place to train. I feel like I should do something to help."

"Ah," Cole says, exchanging a quick glance with Zane. "You don't have to worry about that, Lloyd. We got it covered."

"But you guys are working so much, you're really tired when you get home," Lloyd protests. "I know I can't do much yet, but I should be able to help out with - uh - making the rent, right?"

Zane rests a cool hand on Lloyd's shoulder, his voice gentle but not patronizing. "I know you might feel helpless, and want to help solve a problem, but let us handle these kinds of things. We are more than happy to work hard for your growth and safety. And while we may not be able to teach and train you right now, I promise that we will be able to very soon. Right, Cole?"

"That's right," Cole agrees with a grin, patting Lloyd's other shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, champ. We'll take care of the rent. Just do as much prep work as you can so that when we do get to the real training, you'll be ready."

The two ninja smile at Lloyd, looking so confident and optimistic that Lloyd can't find the words to reply. All he can think is how unbeatable they look beside each other, as if nothing can stand in their way - and with him between them, their hands steady on his shoulders, it's like he's on top of the world itself. 

Their reassurances sink deep into his bones, soothing his frazzled nerves and silencing the part of him that thinks, _this is my fault_. Taking a deep breath, he nods and tentatively smiles back at them.

"There we go, that's a good sign," Cole encourages, ruffling Lloyd's hair. "Now let's finish our hot chocolate and get to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Lloyd murmurs, picking up his mug and drinking slowly. The drink settles comfortably in his stomach, soon making his muscles relax and head droop. Cole and Zane continue to talk to each other, their conversation blending into the haze of sleepiness that has Lloyd's eyes fluttering shut. The last things he notices before falling asleep are strong arms laying him down on something comfy, thick blankets being tucked around him, and cool fingers brushing away hair from his forehead. He's safe, warm, and protected. He thinks, "Cole and Zane would make good parents", and falls into slumber with a smile.

For the first time in his life, Lloyd Garmadon sleeps peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually struggled a lot with this chapter, so please let me know what you guys think in the comments :')


	4. Nothing Short of Harmonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou learns some interesting things and wonders when the wedding will take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am so sorry for taking a while to update, I've been very busy with college and other things. Please take this extra long chapter as an apology <3

Even since his reconciliation with Cole over their strained past, Lou Brookstone has made it one of his life's goals to become more involved in his son's life as a real father should. Almost a year after, he's happy to say that he's quite done well on that goal. He invites Cole to Ninjago City regularly, allowing time to smooth out their awkward and stiff exchanges into comfortable conversations about anything and everything they can talk about. Lou regales Cole with tales of the Royal Blacksmiths on their tours, while Cole shares stories from his own adventures as the Black Ninja.

Lou can't help but feel a swell of pride when Cole tells him about his life as a protector of the land. He is doing quite well for himself - more than Lou as a father can ever hope for his son: he is regarded throughout the land as one of the strongest Elemental Masters in history as well as a sworn defender of the famous Green Ninja, bearing all the pomp and dangers that those titles bring with more grace and humility than some of his fellow peers. Indeed, Lou is content with knowing his son maintains a good lot in life, and strives to be a part of that life as best as he can.

So when Cole informs him via a video call of the ninja's urgent mission to travel to the Dark Island off the mainland ("Just another saving-the-world sort of thing, Dad," Cole joked with a reassuring smile), Lou immediately gathers the Royal Blacksmiths and travels to Ninjago City's coastal harbor to give his son a proper send-off.

There, he encounters a crowd of people milling around on the pier - most likely fans, family, and friends of ninja who have come to say their farewells and good-lucks to the team. 

As the rest of his troupe relaxes in the car, he peers through the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Cole. The Destiny's Bounty floats along the edge of the pier, gleaming under the sunrise. But there are no ninja on the deck. 

"Oh look, Ed, it's Mister Lou! Cole's father, remember?" a familiar voice says cheerily from behind him, followed by an equally cheery "Yes, dear!".

Turning around, Lou recognizes Ed and Edna Walker, the parents of Cole's fellow ninja Jay. Lou's met them on only a few occasions, usually related to the ninja going on dangerous missions, but they smile widely at him as if meeting an old friend.

"Why, Mister Lou, it's so nice to see you again!" Edna greets, giving Lou a kiss on both cheeks.

"That's right, it's mighty fine to see you here, good sir," Ed says, grinning and shaking Lou's hand vigorously. "How have you been?"

Lou can't help but return Edna's kisses and Ed's handshake without hesitation, helplessly charmed. "I've doing well myself. How have you two been?"

"Oh just fine, thank you," Edna says. "Just visiting Jay before he goes off to who-knows-where, is all. Goodness knows Ed and I barely get to see our boy these days, what with him being the Blue Ninja and doing so much work to, you know, help save the world and all that fancy stuff. You understand, don't you, Mister Lou?"

"Yes ma'am," Lou agrees with a long-suffering sigh. "Being a protector of the land seems like a full-time job with no vacation time. Sometimes I can barely wrap my head around the things Cole does on a daily basis."

"Brave new world," Ed says wistfully, wrapping an arm around Edna. "Oh by the way, Mister Lou, how are Cole and Zane doing? You know, with their relationship?"

Lou freezes. The Royal Blacksmiths, who have been close enough to hear this, exchange wide-eyed glances and exit the car to come closer.

"Oh, yes!" Edna says with a firm nod, as if they aren't throwing Lou's entire world off-kilter. "How is that going? It must be so wonderful to see your son involved with as fine a young man as he. We hope they're happy together."

Lou opens his mouth but can't speak. Everything starts to fade around him, the crowd and the pier and the Bounty, leaving nothing but a faint buzzing sound in his ears. His mind fumbles with what they said, as if trying to untangle a ball of knotted yarn, working to straighten out the string into an understandable and manageable item. 

"I'm sure they're happy together, Edna," Ed says, his voice now faraway yet still audible to Lou, "We don't see them too much, but when we do, you can tell they're very much smitten."

"I reckon you're right, Ed," Edna agrees. Lou has to strain to hear her. "With the way they are, I suppose it's only a matter of time until Cole proposes!"

Lou's world sharpens to a point, still and frozen in place, then explodes in a flurry of shock that has his knees giving out at once. He's dimly aware of loud shouts before the ground and sudden darkness rush up to meet him. 

* * *

 "-the heat of the day, and most likely stress from you going on this mission," someone is saying as Lou groggily returns to his own body. It takes a few seconds for him to register the soft blanket under his back, the firm pillow supporting his head and neck, and the low hum of various voices around him. His knees twinge and he groans.

"Dad? Dad, are you awake?" His son's worried voice breaks through the dull haze in his head.  

"What," he mumbles, the words like rocks in his mouth. "What happened?"

"-gave us quite a fright," Ed is saying somewhere to his left. "We were just talking about you boys and down he went!" 

"You fainted on the pier, dad," Cole says. The bed dips beside Lou's hips as his son settles beside him. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick? It's really hot outside - have you been drinking enough water?"

Lou grumbles, ready to tell his son that he may be old but he is not decrepit yet, when it all comes back to hit him in the face.

Cole and Zane. Relationship. _Cole proposing_.

"HRRRKK!?" he shrieks, garbled, shooting upward and flailing at the air. "WHEN WILL YOU PROPOSE? WHEN IS THE WEDDING? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT ANY OF THIS-oh."

His son, the rest of the ninja team, and his own quartet stare at him as if he's gone completely off his rockers. Which, now taking into account his current behavior, isn't that far off the mark. 

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Cole asks, thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Did you eat something bad on your way here?"

"Cole," Lou says weakly, reaching out to grasp his son's shoulders, "Cole, why didn't you tell me about - about-"

"About what? The mission? Isn't that why you came here?" 

"No, no. About - you know - your relationship? And - and your p-proposal?" He whispers the last part, but everyone gasps. Cole blinks rapidly as the room bursts with sound.

Jay is howling with laughter. "Cole, buddy, we didn't know you were planning on getting married! Man, we'd have gotten you an early wedding present if we'd known!"

"Geez, thanks for letting your best friends and family know beforehand," Kai drawls while Nya and Lloyd simply stare at Cole, as if still processing the bomb-shell that Lou has dropped on them.

"Wait - hold on just a minute," Cole starts frantically, jumping up from the bed. 

A soft laugh emanates from the back of the room. Lou takes a sharp breath as Zane Julien - _that's him, that's my son's boyfriend, the one he's going to propose to_  - steps forward with a small smile and says, "This is all rather sudden, Cole. I was not aware you were planning a proposal."

"C'mon Zane," Cole sounds like he's begging the other to take his side, "You know that's not true, right? You of all people should know."

Something flickers in Zane's eyes. Lou tenses. What? Why is his son saying such things, especially to his intended partner? Is he afraid that Lou won't approve of his choice? Well, that just won't do. Lou may not know Zane as well as he'd like, and yes, he's hoped for some grandchildren in the future, but the boy is a valued member of the ninja with a good heart and solid head on his shoulders. Cole chose him. If they make each other happy, Lou can ask no more of them. So he is more than willing to put aside his reservations and welcome their relationship with open arms. 

He sits up properly and clears his throat. Everyone quiets and turns to him. His son's face is bright red and frazzled.

"Cole," Lou says, meeting Cole's gaze straight on. "I want you to know that I am proud of you. If you want to do this, I will support you all the way. You two will do well by each other."

Cole looks stricken. "Dad, I don't-"

The door to the room opens and Sensei Wu enters, inclining his head apologetically for his interruption. "I'm sorry, my friends and pupils. The ocean tides are turning and we must depart for the Dark Island immediately."

"Sensei-" Cole protests, casting a look at Lou, who shook his head.

"You must go, son. We'll talk about this more when you return."

"But-"

"Cole, we will have time after this mission to discuss this further," Zane says, tugging Cole's sleeve. Cole's shoulders visibly relax, and Lou can only marvel at how quickly Zane defuses the tension in his son, the way they seem to automatically lean toward each other as Sensei Wu ushers them outside. 

It's certainly been a day for revelations, but the show must go on. With his quartet's help (and Ed and Edna's fussing), Lou finds his bearings and proceeds to give his son a proper send-off on the pier, Royal Blacksmiths style. 

"Come back home safe," Lou whispers after the performance, embracing his son tightly. "And when you do, make sure to bring your sweetheart around, okay?"

Cole pulls back from the embrace, for a moment looking indignant, then only deflates and nods with a small smile. "Okay, okay, whatever you say." 

"And son, before you, go," Lou says, an idea forming in his head as he catches a glimpse over Cole's shoulder of Zane, who's observing the crowd from the deck of the Bounty, "why not do the Triple Tiger Sashay again for your old man?"

This time Cole chuckles and rolls his shoulders. "Sure thing, Dad."

The crowd shouts in surprise as Cole launches into the air, expertly twisting and leaping onto and off the pier stilts, the morning sun illuminating his muscled form under his _gi_. He lands on his feet beside Zane with a resolute thud, dark locks framing his handsome face as he peers up at Zane and growls. 

Everyone roars and applauds, with more than several people positively swooning. To Lou's approval, Zane is one of those people, his normally composed expression dissolving into obvious awe and delight. Cole laughs heartily and throws his arm around Zane's shoulder, tugging him close to whisper into his ear. 

"My, my, they are quite the picture, aren't they, Mister Lou?" Edna says as she and Ed walk up to Lou, her grin fond as she gazes up at the two ninja. 

Lou considers his son and his son's chosen partner, the way Cole's arm drops to wrap around Zane's waist, how Zane rests easily at Cole's side.  The sunlight bouncing off the sea highlights their black and white _gi_  in perfect contrast. An equal balance.

"Nothing short of harmonious, ma'am," Lou answers with pride, wondering when Cole will announce the engagement. Maybe the Royal Blacksmiths can perform the wedding march when the day comes. It's only a matter of time, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried my best to capture the personalities of Lou, Ed, and Edna. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it does help with the writing process :)
> 
> (Also, check out the new tags! More chapters are in progress)


	5. Author's Update

Hi everyone! I know this isn't the chapter that you guys have been waiting for, but I just wanted to update all of you on what's going on:

I'm putting  _Snowflakes and Earthquakes_ on a **temporary hiatus until May**. I have many college exams and events coming up that I need to do very well on, and I must focus on my attention there. 

I assure all of you that the remainder of the story is already drawn up, and most of the chapters already have rough outlines.  **This story will be finished at some point in time _._**

To everyone who's been reading, commenting, and enjoying this story, thank you so much for your support! Please be patient with me as I try to make it out of my spring semester alive <3

Best,

Krrizal(tumblr)/KRMartal

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or at krrizal.tumblr.com about anything :D


End file.
